Where did the name 'Jack the Shadow' come from?
The origin of the murderer's nickname. The murders of five male prostitutes in Greater Manchester between June and August 1985, are known to everyone as the "Jack the Shadow" murders. Each of the men were brutally attacked, murdered, and some had their bodies mutilated. The murders were committed within a small area of streets and alleys. The failure of the police to catch the murderer and the brutality of the murders created alarm in the general public. This was fuelled by the newspaper coverage of the time. But where did the name "Jack the Shadow" come from? In June 1985, Greater Manchester Police received a letter written in red ink addressed to "Dear Investigator". The writer boasted of their exploits in the murders. It was signed "Jack the Shadow" with a postscript of "Don't mind me giving the trade name". AN EXTRAORDINARY LETTER. The Murder Foreshadowed. Dear Investigator, I persistently hear the police have caught me but they can't fix me just yet. I have sniggered when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Shadow Slayer gave me real fits. I am down on rent boys and I shant quit ripping them till I do get nicked. Grand work the last job was. I gave the boy no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my sardonic games. The next job I do I shall clip the boys ears off and send to the police officers just for enjoyment, wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it outright. My knife's so fine and sharp I want to get to work at once if I get a chance. Strike Lucky. Yours truly Jack the Shadow This was followed up by a postcard the same month, again sent to Greater Manchester Police making reference to the earlier letter. Again signed 'Jack the Shadow'. At first it was thought they were practical jokes, but reference in the first letter to cutting off ears and the posting of the letters within a short time of the latest murder suggested to the police the letters could have been written by the murderer. Their contents were revealed to the newspapers in the hope that the public would respond with information. This resulted in wide publicity of the contents of letters and the name 'Jack the Shadow' became immediately infamous. Within days the phrase 'Jack the Shadow' was in use in popular speech, even used by children in their games, and the newspapers found it a useful label when referring to the murders, or even later murders which were equally brutal but unconnected with the original Hulme murders. For the next months and even years the police received hundreds of letters and postcards signed 'Jack the Shadow', and graffiti was found on walls signed in the same name. There is now a fascination with everything 'Jack the Ripper', and despite the fact that it is thought the two letters were indeed hoaxes, framed facsimiles of the letters can be purchased.Category:Jack the Shadow Category:Letters from Shadow